


Special Best Bros

by fefetama (CreepingCatalyst), rainbowGuppie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, GamTav - Freeform, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Pesterlog, Short, Sloppy Makeouts, cuteness, dumb roleplay, probly shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingCatalyst/pseuds/fefetama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowGuppie/pseuds/rainbowGuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee and Tavros have a conversation on Trollian and end up chilling together. Sloppy makeouts take place? </p><p>(Posted first on ff.net as fefetama/insertrandomname.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Best Bros

terminallyCapricious [TG] began trolling adiosToreador

TC: HeY MoThErFuCkEr

AT: uH, hEY GAMZEE,

TC: WhAtS aLl Up AnD hApPeNiNg, TaVbRo :O)

TC:HoNk

AT: uH, nOTHING MUCH, bRO } : )

TC: WeLl YoU sEeM lIkE yOuRe MoThErFuCkIn FiLlEd WiTh MiRiClEs ToDaY

AT: uH, yEAH, mIRACLES ARE DEFINATELY HAPPENING

TC:YoU aRe JuSt MoThErFuCkIn FuLl Of MiRaClEs

AT: uH, sO ARE YOU } : )

AT: sO, wHATS UP , gAM?

TC: HaHa WeLl Im JuSt MoThErFuCkIn ChIlLiN

AT: uH, sOUNDS LIKE FUN, mAYBE ILL CHILL TOO,

TC: YeAh, BrO, yOu ShOuLd AlL uP aNd CoMe OvEr

TC: We CoUlD sHaRe MoThErFuCkIn PiEs

AT: uH, iSNT SOPOR SLIME, uH, bAD FOR YOU?

TC: PiE iS fIlLeD wItH mIrAcLeS, bRoThEr

TC: HoW cOuLd MiRaClEs Be MoThErFuCkIn BaD

AT: uH, gOOD POINT, bRO

TC: YeEeE bRo, So WhY dOnT yOu AlL uP aNd HeAd OvEr HeRe

AT: uH, oK BRO, iLL COME OVER, uH, bUT I DONT KNOW ABOUT THE PIE,

TC: Aw BuT tAvBrO, wHaT aBoUt ThE mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLeS

AT: uH, yEAH, mIRACLES, uH, wE DONT NEED PIE TO HAVE MIRACLES, bRO,

AT: uH, bUT YOU DO,

TC: TaVbRo

AT: Uh, yEAH,

TC: AlL oF uS hAvE oUr OwN MirAcLeS aLl Up On OuR oWn

TC: EvErYtHiNg Is FiLlEd WiTh It

TC: EsPeCiAlLy MoThErFuCkIn PiE

AT: uH, yEAH, pIE, iM, uH, aLLERGIC, lIKE CATS, oNLY PIE,

TC: WhAts An AlLeRgIc

AT: uH, iTS WHEN YOU CANT, uH, tOUCH OR EAT SOMETHING, oR YOULL, uH, dIE,

TC: Oh No :O(

TC: TaVbRo, WhAt If YoU AlL uP aNd DiE

AT: uH, bUT I STILL HAVE MIRACLES, sO ITS COOL, bRO,

TC: YeEeE mIrAcLeS wIlL sAvE yOu, TaVbro

TC: ThE MiRtHfUl MeSsIaHs WonT mOtHeRfUcKiN lEt YoU dIe

AT: uH, yEAH, i DONT THINK IM GONNA EAT THE PIE,

AT: i DONT WANNA TAKE CHANCES,

TC: TaVbRo

TC: YoU dOnT mOtHeRfUcKiN bElIvE?

AT: uH, yEAH I DO, tHE MESSIAHS CANT STOP ALLERGIES, tHEYRE TOO ADVANCED,

AT: iTS SAD BUT TRUE,

TC: ThEy ArE pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiN aDvAnCeD

AT: uH YEAH, aLLERGIES HAVE BEEN AROUND FOREVER, tHE MESSIAHS JUST DONT KNOW HOW TO STOP THEM, tHEYRE TOO OLD,

TC: ThE MeSsIaHs ArE fOrEvEr, BrO

AT: sO, uH, nO PIE FOR ME,

AT: bRO,

TC: BrO, wHaT dO yOu MoThErFuCkIn Do WhEn YoU sLeEp

AT: uH, wHAT DO YOU MEAN?

AT: oH, tHE SLIME WONT KILL ME IF I TOUCH IT

AT: jUST IF I EAT IT,

TC: I tHoUgHt EvErYoNe AlL uP aNd SlEePs iN tHe MiRaClEs

AT: yEAH, lIKE I SAID, tOUCHING IT DOESNT KILL ME,

AT: jUST EATING IT,

TC: WhAt If YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN gEt It In YoUr MoUtH, sOmEtImEs I dO tHaT, iTs MoThErFuCkIn BiTcH tItS WiCkEd Yo

TC: HoNk :O)

AT: uH,

AT: i UH WEAR A MOUTH MASK,

AT: bRO,

TC: TaVbRo, WhY dO mY mOtHeRfUcKiN mIrAcLe SeNsEs AlL uP aNd TeLl Me YoUrE LyiNg

TC: BrO, lYiNg DiStUrBs ThE mIrAcLeS

AT:uH, gAM, wHY WOULD I LIE TO YOU? tHATS ACTUALLY INSULTING } : (

AT: iM SAD NOW,

AT: i DONT THINK IM COMING OVER,

TC: Im SoRrY tAv, I kNoW yOu WoUlDnT aLl Up AnD LiE tO a BrO

AT: } : (

TC: If YoU dIe WhEn YoU eAt MiRaClEs yOu DoNt HaVe To Do It, I dOnT wAnT mY bEsT fRiEnD dEaD

TC: RiGhT bEsT fRiEnD :O)

AT: uH, iM YOUR BEST FRIEND? i THOUGHT KARKAT WAS,

TC: WhY cAnT i HaVe MoRe ThAn OnE mOtHeRfUcKiN bEsT fRiEnD

TC: HoOoOoOoOoOoOnK :O)

AT: uH,

AT: yOU CAN, uH, i GUESS

TC: DoNt WoRrY tAvBrO, yOuRe My SpEcIaL mOtHeRfUcKiN bEsT fRiEnD

AT: uH, cOOL, bRO } : )

TC: If My SpEcIaL bEsT fRiEnD cOuLd AlL uP aNd FoRgIvE mE wE cOuLd StIlL mOtHeRfUcKiN cHiLl

AT: uH, dO YOU STILL THINK IM LYING?

AT: bE HONEST

AT: pLEASE,

TC: No MaN

TC: WeRe HoNeSt Up In HeRe

AT: gOOD,

TC: HoNk :O)

AT: } :o)

TC: LoOk TaV, wErE aLl uP aNd ShArInG a NoSe :O)

AT: bUT ANYWAY, tHERE WOULD BE NO WORRIES OF GETTING SLIME IN MY MOUTH, mY HORNS ARE TOO BIG TO FIT MY HEAD IN MY RECOOPERCOON,

TC: Oh YeAh ThAtS mOtHeRfUcKiN tRuE

TC: YoUrE sO sMaRt, TaVbRo

AT: aWW, tHANKS BRO,

TC: AnYtHiNg FoR mY sPeCiAl BeSt FrIeNd

AT: uH,

TC: WhAt Is It BeSt FrIeNd

TC: HoNk :O)

AT: uH, sHOULD I COME OVER?

TC: YeAh

TC: We CaN aLl Up AnD cHiLl, MoThErFuCkEr

TC: AnD mAyBe MaKe OuT a LiTtLe :O)

AT: uH, oH, i DIDNT KNOW YOU LIKE ME LIKE THAT, gAM, uH, i DONT THINK NORMAL BEST FRIENDS MAKE OUT,

TC: ThAtS wHy YoUrE mY spEcIaL bEsT fRiEnD

AT: oH, uH,

TC: HoNk :O)

AT: uH, sO, iLL JUST COME OVER NOW...

TC: AlL mOtHeRfUcKiN rIgHt, BrO

AT: oH, aND, uH, gAMZEE?

TC: YeAh, TaV?

AT: mAYBE WE, uH, cOULD DO SOME OF THAT

AT: uH, sLOPPY MAKEOUTS THAT IS

TC: YoU mOtHeRfUcKiN gOt It TaVbRo ;O)

adiosToreador ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TG]

The Taurus arrived at the Capricorn's hive not too long after. He was met with a warm greeting and lead inside to the tall troll's room.

Tavros took in his surroundings. Half-empty bottles of Faygo littered the room along with many clown horns and clubs that the two trolls did their best to avoid while navigating through the room. Actually mostly Tavros attempted to avoid the obstacles. Gamzee stepped on many horns, filling the otherwise quiet room with haphazard honks.

They settled in the corner next to the recooperacoon.

"Hey Tav," Gamzee drawled. "I all up and made extra pie in case you change your mind."

Tavros smiled a little. "Uh, thanks Gamzee, but I think I'll pass."

Gamzee grabbed a pie from beside him and scooped up a glob with his hand, then turned to Tavros. "So Tavbro, what do you wanna motherfuckin do?"

"Well, uh, we could watch a movie, or, uh..." Tavros said in his usual hesitant manner.

Gamzee put his pie down beside him and slid closer to Tavros. "It's okay, Tavbro. You don't have to be all nervous. You're my special bro and we can do anything you want right motherfuckin now."

"Uh, anything I want?" Tavros asked nervously.

"Yeah, bro, anything," Gamzee said, placing his hand on Tavros' smaller one.

"Maybe," Tavros started, eyeing the other trolls hand on his own, then looking up into Gamzee's yellow eyes. The makeup gave him a different and confident look that Tavros always liked. "We could, uh, do that make out thing, or, uh, something."

Gamzee smiled lazily. "Sure thing, motherfucker."

Tavros was edgy when Gamzee's lips touched his own, but he quickly warmed up to the feeling of butterflies, kissing the messy-haired troll back. He never thought he would get to kiss his best bro, or, special best bro as Gamzee had said.

The timid Taurus got the hang of things and by the time the night was drawing to a close, he was falling asleep, content in Gamzee's arms. The tall troll snored loudly as Tavros drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to rainbowGuppie for RPing with me! If you liked this story, go follow/favorite her too! Maybe she also has some fics up by now, who knows. Her OTP is PB&JJJJJJ! So yeah, feedback and reviews are AWESOME and follows and favorites are SO motherfuckin appreciated! New updates for my other fics soon, as always!
> 
> I was Gamzee and she was Tavros :3 Tell us how we did! Thank youuuu! :3 ;D


End file.
